


We're Quite the Pair

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr 800 follower fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Castiel’s hands shake as Dean’s team gets their third out, ending the game with a win. He wipes his sweaty hands on his pants as he slowly makes his way down the bleachers. Every step feels sluggish, like cement is filling his shoes, holding him down. Castiel pushes forward. He can do this!





	We're Quite the Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



“I can do this,” Castiel whispers to himself. Again. It really shouldn’t be a big deal to talk to the guy he has a crush on. Except it really, really is. 

Castiel watches from the sidelines as Dean’s baseball team takes the field. His eyes land on Dean’s perfect butt, cupped beautifully in his baseball pants and Castiel has to hold back the sigh that wants to leave his lips. He adjusts his glasses as he watches the game, keeping his fingers crossed that they win so Dean will be in a happy mood after the game. 

Castiel has been crushing hard for two years now and he’s finally gotten up the courage to ask Dean out on a date. He’s going to put himself out there. His best friend, Charlie, has told him numerous times that Dean would be lucky to date someone like Cas but he has a hard time believing that. Cas is a dork while Dean is a popular baseball star.

Castiel’s hands shake as Dean’s team gets their third out, ending the game with a win. He wipes his sweaty hands on his pants as he slowly makes his way down the bleachers. Every step feels sluggish, like cement is filling his shoes, holding him down. Castiel pushes forward. He can do this!

Before Castiel has a chance to talk to Dean, he sees Lisa run towards Dean. His heart sinks as she wraps her arms around Dean’s neck, both sporting giant smiles on their faces. She’s popular and pretty. No doubt more Dean’s type than Cas will ever be. He turns to walk away, only to see Charlie giving him a death glare. He sighs, resigning himself to a lifetime of embarrassment. He’s doing this, even though he’s positive he’s about to be rejected. 

“Hey, Dean? Can I ask you something?” Castiel shyly says as he steps towards his crush. Dean’s face has a lovely blush across his cheekbones from all the excitement of winning the game and Castiel can’t help but stare at his freckles. 

Dean steps away from Lisa, walking over towards Cas with a giant smile on his face. “Hey, Cas. I’m glad you could make it to the game.”

“Of course,” Castiel says, looking down towards the ground and willing his blush to go away. Just because Dean is actually looking at him and talking to him doesn’t mean he has to freaking blush so brightly. His stomach is in knots as he adjusts his glasses. “You played really great today.”

“Thanks.”

Castiel looks up, getting caught in Dean’s gaze. His green eyes pull Castiel in, making his knees weak and his belly break out in butterflies. He can’t believe he’s actually going to finally ask Dean out after silently fawning over him from a distance for so long. They both smile at each other like they’re the only ones here, the only ones that matter. Castiel opens his mouth to ask Dean out but is interrupted by Lisa. 

“I’m waiting,” she says, pointedly looking at Dean. 

“Cas wanted to ask me something,” Dean explains, looking over at Cas expectantly. 

“Well ask him already,” Lisa says. “I’m ready to get some dinner.”

Castiel’s face burns bright red as he looks between Dean and Lisa. His forehead breaks out into a cold sweat before he just blurts it out. “Wanna go see a movie with me?” His eyes immediately look down at Dean’s cleats, not wanting to see the disgust or rejection on his face. 

Dean touches Cas’ arm. The simple touch has Castiel’s body filling with warmth. “Like a date?” Dean whispers. 

Castiel clears his throat. “Yes. Like a date,” he manages to get out. 

Castiel finally looks up and sees a giant smile on Dean’s face. Dean looks over at Lisa and says, “sorry but it looks like I’m busy. You can head out with some of the other guys.”

She gives him a little smile before nodding, walking off towards some of the other players. Dean grabs Castiel’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he leads Castiel towards the Impala. “How about I pay for dinner and you pay for the movie?”

Castiel feels like he’s on cloud nine right now and all he can do his smile and nod. “Sounds perfect.”

“Good. Cause I’ve been wanting to do this since freshman year.”

Castiel startles. “Really? Why didn’t you ask me out?”

Dean shrugs as he rubs the back of his neck. “Always figured you were too good for me.”

Castiel lets out a startled laugh. “I always thought the same thing about you.”

Dean opens the Impala door for Castiel. Once Cas is sitting down, Dean leans down and kisses Cas’ forehead. “We’re quite the pair.”

Castiel smiles up at him, happier than ever. “Yeah. We sure are.”


End file.
